Pourvu qu'elles soient douces
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Je saurais pas trop résumer ça. Michacifer, M pour d'excellentes raisons, je sais pas écrire les mecs. Mylène Farmer aura mon âme.


Ouais, j'adore le Michacifer.

J'adore le Michacifer sur Mylène Farmer oui. J'ai un problème, je sais, mais c'était drôle à écrire donc.

ADIEU ET BONNE LECTURE ( ? )

* * *

><p>Il est tard. Le paradis est terriblement silencieux, pièce sombre – chaleur lourde, humidité, rideau opaque recouvre la fenêtre fermée à double tour. Michael est allongé sur son lit, dos contre le matelas qui lui semble poisseux de sueur. Qui l'est, sans aucun doute. Un simple drap recouvre une partie de sa taille, ses hanches, un de ses jambes l'autre s'est échappée, cherche un courant d'air pour se rafraîchir, inutilement. La chambre est hermétiquement close, qu'importe à quel point la température est insupportable. Il ne dormira peut-être pas mais il survivra et il se refuse à défaire le verrou de la porte. Il ne peut pas.<p>

L'Archange cédera par ce simple geste. Il peut presque sentir les doigts fins – _et gelés, pourquoi si froid ? _– glisser sur sa peau, son dos, jouer avec ses jambes et ses lèvres. S'amuser de ses réactions exagérées pour si peu, rire sans accélérer un rythme lancinant. La frustration boue dans son bas-ventre, comme dans celle de son fantasme – rien à faire. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait ? Et plus que le danger, demeure cette fierté. L'Archange ne cédera pas. Il ne veut pas voir le sourire victorieux, il ne veut pas voir cet orgueil dans des yeux d'un bleu de glace – n'est-ce pourtant pas une couleur chaude ? La couleur du feu le plus brûlant, d'un feu _infernal_.

Il s'imagine pourtant si bien glisser sa langue sur sa nuque, descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale – _tout est beau si c'est vu de dos_ – s'arrêter à ses reins, caresser sa taille, descendre encore un peu… - _pourvu qu'elles soient douces._ Michael secoue la tête, il s'est tourné. Allongé sur le ventre maintenant, appuyé sur ses coudes, il passe ses grandes mains sur son visage. Il roule encore, menace de tomber du matelas et n'en a cure. Il ne cesse de gigoter et se redresse, jette son coussin contre la porte qui n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, comme si la pauvre y était pour quoique ce soit. Mais dans sa colère, il ne s'attarde pas sur ces détails. Elle est l'obstacle qui les sépare, renforcée par la somme des sentiments contradictoires qui se fracassent au fond de son crâne fatigué par cette masse de réflexions qui ne lui ressemble pas. Michael n'est pas stupide, juste un peu bourrin. Il attaque plus qu'il ne réfléchit et la situation actuelle ne lui permet pas d'agir comme bon lui semblerait.

Il aurait, sinon cela, détruit ce bout de bois depuis longtemps.

Assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur qui semble coller, Michael laisse ses paupières se fermer, dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Rien à faire, il n'y a que l'image de son cadet immédiat de dos, de vêtements qui laissent deviner son corps sans trop en montrer – _tu fais des ah !, des oh !, quand mon petit pantalon, debout et de dos sans perdre courage, dénude tes obsessions_. L'aîné du Paradis en deviendrait fou. N'est-ce pas déjà le cas, à vrai dire ? Comment peut-il penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'il l'a vu si petit, alors qu'il l'a élevé pratiquement seul ? La tête perdue, la Grâce éperdue, cachée dans un émoi qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Il ne suffirait que d'un geste pour que l'Etoile du Matin ne vienne, il ne suffirait que d'un bruit, un _clic_, il suffirait d'entrouvrir le battant, ouvrir les jambes pâles, s'ouvrir le cœur.

Mais Michael ne peut pas se résigner à perdre. La partie, la tête, la Grâce qu'importe. _Tout n'est que prix à payer_, il n'est pas prêt à céder quoique ce soit. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas, c'est bien vrai ? Il ne peut pas dire oui à son propre frère. Il ne peut pas lui hurler – métaphoriquement parlant, ce n'est pas lui qu'il s'imagine crier – de venir. Il ne peut pas faire quelque chose comme ça. N'est-ce pas ? - _tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces._

Il est prêt à s'enrouler dans son drap, à abuser des cachets qui reposent sur sa table de nuit – préparation de Raphael en cas d'insupportable insomnie due à la chaleur, temps de plomb qui ne dérange nullement le médecin céleste – pour passer une nuit sans rêve, sans penser à son frère, sans penser à rien. Mais un geste qui n'est pas le sien l'arrête alors qu'il se redresse. Il n'ose pas y croire, tend l'oreille, ose à peine faire un pas, un second en direction du lit. Mais il n'est pas fou, le bruit recommence. Plus fort mais tout aussi hésitant. Tout aussi incertain.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Il n'ose pas bouger quelques instants, son regard se tourne vers la porte. Les bruits viennent de là. Michael n'a pas cédé. Son cadet s'en est chargé – l'Archange peut sentir la grâce du Porteur de Lumière frémir, presque l'appeler, en proie au même genre de désespoir qui tord son aîné. La serrure se fait entendre, la clé tourne la porte est ouverte, Michael fait un pas en arrière quand Lucifer rentre dans la pièce brûlante. Pourtant, son vis-à-vis semble avoir froid. Il grelotte presque. Température corporelle anormalement basse depuis toujours. Le Prince des Archanges le serre contre lui, doucement – la glace rencontre le feu, violent. Bleu, couleur à la fois chaude et froide qui se mêle, donnera naissance à des océans nuancés, transparent et bleuté – au Ciel lui-même, peut-être ?

La porte claque, fermée. Ils reculent lentement, c'est au tour de Lucifer d'être allongé sur le dos, matelas poisseux de sueur dont il ne se préoccupe guère, tandis que son frère l'observe un moment, sans oser esquisser un seul vrai geste – _ne faut-il pas que jeunesse se passe, à quoi bon se bousculer ? _– jusqu'à ce que son frère se tourne, comme lui plus tôt sur le ventre, il peut distinguer ses formes, sous quelques tissus léger que Michael qui arrache presque, en proie à une frustration qui lui donnerait presque la rage. Il se trouverait presque dégoûtant – _jamais ne me lasse, par amour pour un toqué._

Il distingue mal le reste. Choc thermique, entre la chaleur humide de la pièce, l'humide froideur qui vire légèrement sur le tiède à certains endroits de Lucifer. Et les cris résonnent, salle mal isolée – si Père les écoute, que se passera-t-il ? – sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, trop occupés comme ils le sont à se découvrir, glisser, jouer presque. Tout n'est qu'une partie, qu'une immense guerre. Si le cadet a perdu la première bataille, qui dit que l'aîné en ressortira vainqueur ? Qui dit qu'il ne sera pas celui qui va craquer le premier, se lasser de ces jeux doux, qui dit – _tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout, mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces. D'un esthète tu n'as gardé qu'un air bête, tout est beau si c'est vu de dos._

Père n'aura qu'à les foudroyer. Michael le serre contre lui, continue – une mélodie inconnue résonne dans sa tête, sans qu'il n'y fasse particulièrement attention, son regard embué, éperdu – _prose ou poésie, tout n'est que prétexte, pas la peine de t'excuser_. Et la danse – si c'en est bien une ? Il n'est plus sûr de rien – continue, dure toute la nuit, peut-être davantage – une éternité qu'il n'ose pas vraiment assumer, peut-être ? _Muse ou égérie, mes petites fesses ne cessent de t'inspirer. _Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus et s'en contrefiche, à vrai dire. Ses yeux se ferment, lentement, une masse qu'il serre entre ses bras.

Quand Michael ouvre les yeux, le matin, il fait toujours chaud, mais moins que la veille. Sa fenêtre est ouverte, les rideaux tirés pour laisser rentrer le soleil qui lui arrive sur le visage, un drap propre le recouvre, il se redresse. Il est seul. Rêve, souvenirs vagues ? Il n'est plus sûr de rien.

Mais il a mal aux reins.

_Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout,  
>Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces,<br>D'un poète tu n'as que la lune en tête,  
>De mes rondeurs tu es KO.<br>Tu t'entêtes à te foutre de tout,  
>Mais pourvu qu'elles soient douces.<br>D'un esthète tu n'as gardé qu'un air bête  
>Tout est beau si c'est vu de dos. <em>


End file.
